


Just you and I

by escailyy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escailyy/pseuds/escailyy
Summary: -I recall late November, holding my breathSlowly I said, "You don't need to save meBut would you run away with me?"-He said let's get out of this town, Drive out of the city, Away from the crowds





	Just you and I

**Author's Note:**

> yes this drabble was inspired by a bunch of Taylor Swift songs, I regret nothing

She wakes up one morning with the rain pelting at the window, it's barely Dawn and she's so tired.

So tired of sorrow, so tired of parroting little lies and singing songs for everyone who has an ear to listen, she wonders if the hurt will ever stop?.

Another day wondering if this is the day Joffrey will swing her father's sword against something else she loves. And then there's Tyrion, the only kind person she's seen in miles, unlike Margaery he's never really lied to her, shield her from the unsavory truths? Maybe, but isn't that kindness too?.

"Let's run away together" she proposes softly as she breaks her fast with him one morning.

Tyrion watches the small wistful smile in his lady wife's face, no longer wondering why she woke him up at dawn just to have him order Lemmon cakes for her, it's the first smile he has seen in a while and he's thankful that neither Pod or Shae are there to see it, he wants to protect Sansa's smiles, so he indulges her "Where would you want to go?"

"Somewhere far away, to the end of the world maybe?" Sansa replies and her smile is a bit hopeful again as she shares her fantasy with him "I don't mind the destination much, as long as it's not somewhere I've already been..."

"we could take a ship or steal a horse, nobody would know we're gone" Tyrion agrees raising his cup to take a small sip of wine "I would take you to Dorne, or maybe the free cities, I often wonder if Valyria is far enough to outrun who ever comes after us"

"I would like that" Sansa hums in agreement and Tyrion can see she's imagining it "we could change our names and have nothing to do with Westeros anymore, I could be Alayne Stone and you would be my pleasure dwarf..."

"Hugo Hill" Tyrion laughs indulging freely in her imaginary tale "We would be nomads stowing away in merchant ships from City to city, taking honest work wherever we could find it"

"And we would build a small house in the middle of nowhere, I would even learn to bake Lemmon cakes"

They share a smile and he pats her hand kindly "anywhere in the world, just say the words"

It's a lie and they both know it but for the time being she nods and pretends nothing is wrong.

Years later Dawn finds them in Winterfell, he watches her looking down on her dominion with a sort of sad pride in her eyes, no longer the demon monkey and the disgraced daughter but rather The hand of the Queen and The Lady of Winterfell. He waddles up to her side and climbs up the wall to look at the dusky horizon before them.

He's tired, so tired of saving lives of playing at war of trying too hard or not enough, tired of the threats and of fearing wights and of Bran Stark's visions of the night's king.

Tyrion Lannister is as tired as a man can be the morning of the last battle against the others "Let's run away together Sansa" he suggests just as she once did and he sees her normally stoic face twitch into a smile

"Where do you want to go? Dorne again? I thought you already saw the free cites and found them wanting" She replies and it's a testament of how safe she feels with him that she recalls their old fantasy in King's Landing

"Somewhere far away from the Night's King, from all this political mess and the amount of people who want to kill me, you and everyone that doesn't agree with what they say on hourly basis...the free cities would be fine"

"Valyria is still an option, I wager even he wouldn't get near that place" Sansa indulges him "we could steal away in a dragon and send it back in the morning"

"Excellent idea" Tyrion agreed in mock seriousness "Hugo Hill and Alayne Stone would be a thing for the songs"

"Waking up every morning to hunt our own food, with nobody for miles and just love to sustain us" Sansa chuckled "I wonder who would starve first"

"Oh, we would survive it my lady, make no mistake, the Gods grant rather long lives to those of us who oftentimes wish to die the most" Tyrion shrugged watching as Winterfell's best defenders assembled outside the keep's towering walls "Have you ever been to the Reach?, Higharden is beautiful in winter I hear, we could climb up the Hightower fortress, visit the plains of Assahai"

"I still like Dorne best, I want to know where Jon was born, we could hunt hidden treasure in the deserts of Sunspear... Would you like that Tyrion?" Her voice was strange, sad but soft asking him not to give up like he wanted to

"Yes, I'd like that Sansa" he smiled and Sansa stretched out her hand for him to take.

"We will do it in Spring, I promise" She squeezes his hand and he is too startled by it to do anything except nod "But if Winter turns out to be all I'll ever live to see, then I want you to know that I'm glad I spent my last dawn here at your side"

"I am too" Tyrion doesn't let Sansa's hand go when the messenger arrives with marching orders, instead he remains there with her, watching the white expanse of nothing that's between them and the long night.

Sansa knows he has to leave, prepare for his own set of battles, he'll be late to his own fight with destiny. And she too has her own duties to fulfill for the benefit of the people she loves.

But as the light of the hazy winter sun illuminates their sight slowly, they can pretend that their lives are a lot more simple than reality. That they can run away together and outrun the sadness and pain if they travel far enough. He could be the Raegar to her Lyanna and everything would be fine.

It's a lie yes, but if spring comes and they are both alive, Sansa and Tyrion promise each other that they'll run away for a few moons to somewhere hot and sunny to celebrate the fact.

Maybe he'll ask her to marry him again when it happens.

And maybe when the snowflakes have turned into flowers, Sansa will happily give him a yes.


End file.
